Caught
by S J Smith
Summary: Edward got caught in Winry's bedroom. Again. Note: I think this probably gets a "teen" rating, but just to be on the safe side...


**Title:** Caught

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: ** Edward got caught in Winry's bedroom. Again.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, if I owned any of this, I wouldn't be struggling to pay for my internet.

**Warnings:** Post-108. Ed being kinky.

* * *

"Edward Elric, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Edward froze, tightening his hand into a fist, his hair shocking up on end. She didn't see, did she? She couldn't have, could she?

"What are you doing in my room?" Winry yelled, her voice loud enough to rattle the window in its frame.

"Gkk!" His shoulders tensing more, his head already aching in response to the wrench that had to be winging its way at him, Edward squeezed his eyes shut. "I – I – I can explain!" he shouted.

"Oh, really?"

The words dripped sarcasm, but Edward realized his skull wasn't aching, so maybe Winry was giving him a chance to explain himself. Keeping his hands where she could see them, he slowly turned around to see her standing in the doorway. Arms akimbo, anger on her face, she nearly quivered. Edward bit his lip, thinking he really shouldn't have turned around. Winry was hot when she was angry, with her eyes snapping and her face flushed and her boobs – he jerked his eyes back up to her face. "Yeah!"

"So? You'd better start!"

Start. Start. His brain whirred then got caught back on track. "Yeah! I mean. I…uh…" iThink, Elric, fucking think!/i "I…Winry," he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a little. "It's…kind of embarrassing."

Curiosity flickered in her eyes and Winry relaxed the antagonistic stance a little. It didn't mean he was out of the woods yet, but a little bit closer to the path, at least. "Yeah? How embarrassing?"

"Well," Edward plastered a grin on his face, "I…when I was packing up, I, uh, found some of your stuff in my clothes."

"Did you." Winry drummed her fingers on her arm.

"Yeah?"

She wasn't going along with it, Edward knew from the gleam in her eye. "So, what was it?"

"What was what?" Realization hit and Edward's smile went a little sickly. "Your bra."

"My bra." Winry blinked as the words registered. "Oh my god, Ed!" She stomped into the room, looking around. "Where is it?" He sucked in his stomach as she passed him, relaxing a little bit when she still didn't hit him. It almost disappointed him she hadn't yet. If Winry waved her wrench around, Edward knew where he stood. Without that, well, he knew how to roll with the punches from all the fights he'd been in, but Winry being unpredictable just made him nervous. "Ed?" she growled, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Um." Edward pointed at the stool in front of the vanity. "I put it there."

Winry spotted the little confection of lace and Edward was treated to the brilliant color rising in her cheeks. "Aah!"

"That…is…yours, right?" The other alternative, that it was Pinako's, hadn't even crossed his mind until now. Horror flooded him instead of the nice little fantasy he'd had earlier. Damn it! No, it ihad/i to be Winry's.

"Y-yes! But how did it get with your laundry!" Winry wadded up the bra in her hand, glaring at him.

"Uh…lucky?" Edward scrubbed the back of his neck fitfully.

"I haven't even worn this bra since!" Eyes suddenly widening, Winry slapped a hand over her mouth, and used the other hand to point at the door imperiously.

Knowing he'd been dismissed, Edward oozed past her to leave her room, keeping a huge smile on his face, one that hopefully said, 'It's not my fault' and 'I'm going now!' He let out a gusty sigh when he made the hall. When had Winry worn that bra last, anyway? Deciding that it was really best he didn't think any more about that at the present time, Edward hotfooted his way to his room. Half-closing the door behind him, he made sure that no one could see when he pulled the pair of panties out of his pocket and tucked them into his luggage.

Okay, so, yeah, he was stealing, but…really, it was going to be a long trip, and he needed some sort of comfort while he was on it, right? Yeah, Edward told himself, she was totally going to kill him when she realized the panties matching that little frothy bra were missing. But hopefully he'd have a chance to make his getaway before she figured it out.

* * *

- _end_ -


End file.
